


The Royal Stilinski Pack

by DragonWolfBoy12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfBoy12/pseuds/DragonWolfBoy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tell Talia who I am</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My family is different because the Alpha of of family and pack, their eyes doesn't flash Crimson Red when they get mad of shift into a full wolf form our eyes flash a royal purple. It has been six years after my family has been killed by the Argent hunters. On that fateful day I was walking home from school when I smelt the blood of my family and pack. I ran to my familys home I saw my entire Pack laying on the ground all dead. As the last of the Royal Stilinski family I am now the Alpha and I took off running through the woods and never looked back. As I got close to my families only close alls"s land I was shoot with an arrow by the hunter of the Hale Pack. Little did I know that I had went to far into the Hale Pack's land and Talia had ordered that I be found. Before I blacked out I noticed a sweet smell coming from one of the people that had come close to the clearing. When I woke up I noticed that I was laying on a metal table With two people in the room. I immediately knew that one was a Alpha werewolf and with-out thinking I jumped up off of the table and flashed my Royal Purple Alpha eyes at the Alpha. She immediately gasped and the other person said that this should be impossible. When I asked him why he said that he told me that he had heard that hunters had destroyed my entire family and pack. I then told him that that would have been true if I had been home instead of at school when they decided to destroy my family and pack. The Alpha that had taken me to her emissary ask what made me so special that I have Royal Purple eyes instead of Crimson Red eyes like her. Her emissary then asked if I wanted to tell her or if I wanted him to tell her?


	2. The revealing of my secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell Talia who I am

I told the emissary to leave us so that I could talk to The Hale Alpha before he walked out of the door he bowed his head slightly and muttered as you wish. Once I knew that he was out of human hearing range I asked The Hale Alpha what she knew about The Stilinski pack. As I finished talking Talia looked at me and said that She knew that I was powerful, but she didn't know that I was last last wolf of the Royal Pack. I told her that hunters had completely destroyed my family when I was at school which the hunters didn't know that The alpha pair had a child. I told about how three weeks after the death of my family I was wounded by a lone hunter and stumbled into a emissary from the neighboring pack and as he worked to heal my wound he told me how his pack was getting ready to attack all hunters because they believed that hunters has killed all of the Royal pack. I told him to call his Alpha pair and have them come to him and that I had to talk to them. When his Alpha pair got close to his house they smelled an extremely powerful wolf in the hoise with him and they ran into the house totally wolfed out, but when I flashed my eyes at them the immediately calmed down enough to tell them that my mom told me that if hunters ever destroyed our family and I survived then I would need to find a Alpha of a pack that is totally loyal to the Royal Pack and tell them who I am, swear them into secrecy, and order them to not start a war That I couldn't help with until I became old enough. As I finished telling her what happened, She asked me if I would like to stay in her territory and allow her pack to protect me until I am ready to build a pack for myself and make an alliance with her to share their territory. I told her that I would on one condition that is "SHE DOESN'T TELL HER PACK THAT I AM THE KING OF THE WEREWOLVES AND TO LET ME TELL THEM WHEN I AM READY TO." She accepted my condition and tells me that her son, the guy that found me, is waiting for her to call them to let them know how I am. I ask her to hold off on that while I ask her emissary a very important question while she is in the room with me because I have really trusted any one except a few werewolves .


End file.
